


DO YOU REMEMBER THE TIME BEFORE? || An Original Work

by CROOKE_AXEL



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Relationship but not for long, Trans Male Character, Transgender Television
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CROOKE_AXEL/pseuds/CROOKE_AXEL
Summary: A work-in-progress of an OC's backstory. Will be updated as often as possible. The tags and rating will change DARASTICALLY as it continues, so please be aware things are going to get very serious and dark eventually. Please do not steal characters, story, etc. All content belongs to me. The chapters will grow longer as the story continues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Adultry in PROLOGUE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:

Het stared down at the body on the floor. Blood leaked from the large tear in its throat.

His dear beloved Roman.

"Roman?" he whimpered, despite knowing he would gain no response. "Please get up." He hadn't meant to kill him. He hadn't meant to hurt him. It all happened so fast — the fighting, the panic, then the screech as he tore his claws through the pink flesh. His husband's throat had been tore open as blood oozed from the gaping wound. It had been horrifying as Roman had collapsed forwards, slumping over lifelessly. 

Het had never been more afraid. He picked up the larger male. What could he do? Were there any monsters around with magic? More so, with _healing_ _magic_ _?_ Het thought and thought, then it hit him. The King. Surely he would be willing to help a good friend. Het cast a glance to his gem. 

_Well, half of a good friend._

He spread his wings, moving to run and dive from the window. He dove town, then propelled himself high into the air. His silver-blue eyes scanned the pale multi-coloured land below, only to rest on a very familiar castle-like tower. His hope grew as he dove once more, landing atop the structure with a loud thud. He folded his wings behind him neatly, then looked up at the ruler of the land nervously.

The King was tense, turned the opposite way. "And who might you be?" he growled as he turned to look at Het. Upon seeing the body in his arms, he froze, staring in shock. Het stepped forwards, placing the body down. He then bowed as any monster would when being in such a high-ranking ruler's presence. "Your Majesty. I am Het Dune. This dead man is my husband: Roman Dune. Together, we are Heroxxii Dune. I come to you to ask for help. You see, in my insanity, I have killed my husband, and I ask you for a favor." 


	2. PROLOGUE

"Hero, honey," his wife murmured. "Get up and fix the kids breakfast."  
The telly head let out a groan similar to that of a pitiful whine. "Love, please. I'm exhausted." He was half asleep. But she would take none of it. "So am I," she mused, turning over to wrap her arms around him. "But I got up with them yesterday."  
"They're _your_ children."  
  
Heir smiled at him, teeth glimmering in the dark. "Maybe if you wouldn't have been so horny so much, we wouldn't have to deal with them, Mister Smart Guy."  
Hero groaned one last time, then sat up. He pushed the blankets from his body. He looked to his wife. Her eyes seemed to almost glow in the dimly lit room they shared. He leaned forwards, placing a small kiss on her nose. He then turned and trotted from the room, then right down the stairs and into the living room.

Two pairs of eyes shined as his bright little children sprinted over. "Father! Father!" The littlest one said. "Indigo and I are playing hide-and-seek!"  
"I'm winning," Indigo boasted. He raised his nose to the sky, chest puffed out. He stared at his father with those pride-filled eyes. But Saffron elbowed him in the ribcage, making him hiss and flail his arms at her.

Hero sighed. "Don't ruin the house again. I don't want your mother to make me clean the house again." This drew giggles from the children. The telly then turned to the kitchen, approaching the stove. "I wish your mother would make both of your breakfast. I can't cook." He shot his grinning children a playful scowl.

"Mum likes it," Indigo offered. Hero looked at him as he continued. "Well, your eggs, at least."   
Hero let out a stiff huff. "Hm!"  
  
Soon, though, the children where off playing again. They skittered around, laughing and playing. The man got to work cooking... or, well, trying to at least. But a pair of hands were rested on his shoulders, and he craned his neck to see who it was. "So you really are trying."  
  
Hero only shot her a glance. "I wasn't exactly planning on it at first, admittedly."   
Heir moved to push him aside, taking the cooking tools. "Let me do it." She then added, "But you're doing amazing." This drew a nervous cough from Hero. He wasn't confident in himself, nor used to gaining compliments just yet. "Yes, well, the day I learn to cook correctly is the day the children stop shattering the paintings and family photos we keep around the house."  
  
As if on cue, there was a loud shatter, then the sound of Indigo yowling. Heir sighed, padding off. "Oh, Heroxxii. You jinxed us again."  
  
As she walked away, Hero looked sideways slightly. He knew she was just playing around with him... but for some reason, it hurt. He shook himself off. It wasn't that big of a deal. She didn't mean it like that. He was probably just overreacting, as always. 

The telly looked down at his feet. His depression had gotten worse over the past few months, yet he wasn't exactly sure _why_. Was it that he was being unfaithful to his wife by seeing Crowx almost nightly? Or was it something else?  
  
Hero wasn't sure, but whatever it was, he hoped he could fix it soon.

Before it was too late. 


End file.
